


Your voice

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: FAPuary [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, FAPuary, Kinonari, M/M, OS, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, also coffee shop au for some reason, fill a page february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: Kinoshita doesn't like to put himself out there. Well at least not at day. At night he runs his little cam show for everyone willing to watch him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, um I don't know what to say. I have never really written smut, but since I want to challenge myself to write new things I did. Hopefully you enjoy it.

Kinoshita doesn't like to put himself out there. He doesn't like to have people staring at him. He prefers hiding himself. Well at day that is. At night its a totally different story.

Carefully he sets up the camera and checks if the angle is okay. It cuts of right above his chin, if he leans in a little further a little more his lips might get into the picture, but nothing more. His face is safe. His identity is safe. Out of habit he locks the door. He has been living on his own for a while now, but a locked door just gives him that vibe of safety.

When he enters the chatroom there are already a handful of people in there, even though he is five minutes early. A few names look familiar to him, a few he has never seen before. He doesn't really pay attention to them most of the time.

Kinoshita quickly pastes a link for paypal donations into the chat, before he turns on his camera. He can see the video on his own screen as well. His fully naked body, legs spread in his computer chair. A smile, that the audience can't see spreads on Kinoshita's face as he slowly starts letting his hands wander across his body. Out of the corner of his eye's he can see the first comments. Most of them are stupid, short perverted nothings of horny watchers. Nothing worth paying attention too.

Kinoshita closes his eyes as he leans back and allows his hands to wander deeper down, starting to slowly stroke over his thighs. He likes to take his time and tease himself for the camera. He knows that the people watching him right now come for exactly that kind of show. Slowly he starts to pump his cock until he can feel the first droplets of pre-cum. Hesitatingly he takes his hand away again to look at the chat for a second.

„You want me to keep going?“, he asks in a husked voice.

They do.

He smiles as he continues, moaning while he does. Kinoshita takes the other hand that is not occupied with rubbing his cock to start teasing his nipples. He feels himself getting closer to orgasm, but then he stops again. It's boring when he ends to fast, even though it takes him quite some determination to just stop like that. Maybe today he should add a little twist.

Kinoshita leans forward a bit, so that his lips can be seen on the screen. He wants them to see him talking, not just hear a distant voice.

„Give me your name, I want to moan it.“, even though there are about twenty people watching right now, he acts like he is talking to just one of them. Quickly the chat gets flooded with names. He skims them for something short, something simple. Yet an especially long on catches his attention.

_Kazuhito._

He mumbles the name out loud, the sound feels familiar somehow. Kinoshita smiles before he speaks up again. „Kazuhito? Can I call you Kazu instead.“

As soon as the positive answer comes in Kinoshita opens the drawer of his computer table on pulls a tube of lube out. He spills a generous amount onto his hands before he picks up where he left off earlier. The break had made his dick a little soft again but as soon a one of his slimy hands touch it he can feel it twitching against his fingers again. The other hand wanders farther down.

Carefully Kinoshita tilts forward his pelvis, to make the way easier for his fingers. At first he only sticks on in, to get used to the feeling, but he soon gets impatient. While thrusting his dick harder and faster his sloppy fingers do a good deal of stimulating his anus. At first he only slightly moans the name, but upon reaching orgasm he almost yells it out. „KA- aah, Kazu!“

Once Kinoshita gets of his high he give the audience a last smile.

„Well thank you all for watching, especially you Kazu.“, he says, before blowing a short kiss into the camera. Then he turns it off again to clean himself up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blowing his hot breath into his folded hands Kinoshita hurries home, when he sees the little cafe. Maybe a warm coffee is what he needs right now.

Upon entering a little bell sounds. The place is almost empty. A boy with shaved head behind the counter greets him. Kinoshita walks up to him while studying the menu that is printed on the wall behind him.

„Hello, what can I do for you?“, the boy asks. His name tag says that his name is Narita.

„Um, a milk coffee please.“, Kinoshita says. Upon hearing his voice the other boy looks aghast for a second but then shakes it off.

„Sure, it'll be just a minute. To-go or will you have it here?“, Narita asks.

„To-go.“, Kinoshita briefly replies. There it is again, that short look. Kinoshita shrugs, as the other boy prepares the coffee.

Once the coffee is done Narita hands it to him, but holds onto it. For a second he hesitates, but then lets go. _What a weird guy_ Kinoshita thinks to himself as he turns to leave, when the other boy suddenly calls out to him.

„My name is Kazuhito, but you can call me Kazu.“

Kinoshita drops the coffee and Narita, no Kazu rushes to the rescue with a bunch of napkins. While he mops up the hot brown spillage he looks up at Kinoshita with a shit eating grin.

„My shift ends in a few minutes. How about I make you a new coffee and then accompany you home, I'd like to hear some more of that voice.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks/Critic/Whatever is always greatly appreciated.   
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you may leave prompts or requests for free!


End file.
